


Princess, Princess

by discordiansamba



Category: Go! プリンセスプリキュア | Go! Princess Pretty Cure, ドキドキ！プリキュア | DokiDoki! PreCure, プリキュア | PreCure | Pretty Cure Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 19:23:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8114530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/discordiansamba/pseuds/discordiansamba
Summary: She's technically a princess, right?





	

If she had to be perfectly honest, Aguri had lost her somewhere around the time when she revealed that the princess encased in ice was somehow a fake. There was, however, one thing that Haruka had managed to gather from the story that she had been told- and that was that technically speaking, the young girl sitting across from her was none other than a princess.

Which explained so much, really. She had the dignity and poise of one, and even though she was two years younger than Haruka, it felt as if Aguri was the more mature of the pair. Even the manner in which she sipped her tea seemed graceful, though perhaps that was just because she was viewing her through rose colored lenses.

Or princess tinted lenses, though she had no idea what such a pair of glasses could possibly look like.

"So in other words," Haruka began, a bright shine surfacing in her eyes, as she leaned across the table, getting a bit too close to Aguri for her liking. "You're a princess, Aguri-chan?"

"Eh?" Blinking slightly at Haruka's unexpected words, Aguri slinked back a little in her chair. She had only asked how it was that she and Regina were related, having heard that much in passing from one of her teammates. Aguri had been more than willing to tell the whole, lengthy story to her- though judging from the slightly blank look Haruka had for awhile there, she'd definitely lost her at some point.

So she certainly hadn't expected to be asked _that_.

"No, no." Aguri was quick to say, shaking her head, taking a slight breath of relief as Haruka moved back slightly, giving her a bit more breathing room. "I'm not a princess at all. Marie-Ange was one, but that doesn't make me a princess."

"But you still call the king your father, right?" Haruka asked, tilting her head to the side slightly. "That makes you a princess then!"

"Well that's true, but father also stepped down from that role. He's no longer a king." Aguri told her. "Besides, I still live with my grandmother. It's Regina who lives with father, not me." Though recently, her father, the Trump King, and her grandmother had begun dating, but she was far too flustered about that development to mention it to one of her Precure kouhai.

"But even if he's no longer a king, he still has royal blood, right?" Haruka asked. "And that's blood that you share! Besides, Regina is your older sister, isn't she? At least, from what I understood, she is."

Because again, Aguri had definitely lost here somewhere in that story.

"Well I suppose that much is true as well, but the Trump Kingdom no longer has a monarchy." Aguri told her, shaking her head. "So even if I would have technically been a princess, I now no longer am. I don't quite think I'm suited for such a role anyways."

"You are!" Haruka was quick to insist, all but slamming her hands on the table in her enthusiasm, making their tea cups clatter. With a slight tint of pink to her cheeks, she reeled it back a little, sitting back in her seat a little. "You're definitely princess material if I've ever seen it, Aguri-chan!"

"Hardly." Aguri said again, shaking her head, trying to disguise the way the girl's words made her glow a bit. While she didn't really think she was the type to care about such things, she couldn't help but feel a bit excited upon hearing her insistence- if there was one thing she had come to understand about this Haruno Haruka girl, it was the fact that she loved princesses. She'd been able to determine that much with the awe she had first greeted Ako and Hime with, and the delight that had crossed her expression when she had learned that Candy was a queen in training (and thus, technically still a princess in Haruka's book).

"You are though!" Haruka said again, a bright smile crossing her face. "You're really dignified and graceful, Aguri-chan! Especially as Cure Ace!"

"A-ah." Blinking slightly, coughing into her hand to cover up her flustered face, Aguri averted her gaze from her. "Well, if you're going to insist that much, then I suppose I shall accept your praise with the sincerest thanks, Haruno-san."

"See? Even that kind of line is princess-like!" Haruka told her, paying no mind to the faint pink color that traced across Aguri's cheeks- it somewhat slipped her notice, really. "Amazing though! To think that I've met so many princesses lately! It's like a dream come true!"

"But are you not a princess yourself, Haruno-san?" Aguri observed, turning back the question towards her, watching as Haruka's own cheeks turned a magnificently bright shade of pink. "The princess of flowers, wasn't it?"

"No, no, that's just a title!" Haruka was quick to say, but was unable to keep how pleased hearing that much from an actual princess from showing on her face. "But I do my best every day so that I can live up to it! Ah, but I'm not nearly as graceful as I could be, I suppose. Ehehehe~."

As she admitted that much with a slight laugh, a hint of a fond smile crept it's way across Aguri's face. It was exactly that kind of modesty that made Haruka a perfect fit for a princess herself, she thought silently, deciding to keep that to herself, least she fluster the older girl more.

A princess, huh.


End file.
